Linhas da sedução
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Quando a paixão explode, tudo muda de cor, seu bom senso vai para o espaço junto com seus ideais. Ela não escolhe a hora para chegar... Simplesmente chega e arrasa tudo com a força de um furacão. Shoran nunca pensara que seria levado por uma paixão.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Anna Lennox

**Créditos à ex-autora brilhante:** Camila Castle

**Beta:** Lanah

**Resumo:** Quando a paixão explode, tudo muda de cor, seu bom-senso vai para o espaço junto com seus ideais. Ela não escolhe a hora para chegar... Simplesmente chega e arrasa tudo com a força de um furacão. Shoran nunca pensara que seria levado por uma paixão.

**N/A: **Bem, como todos já sabem, ganhei esse incomensurável presente da maninha Cam.Porém não conseguiria ir adiante se não mudasse alguns detalhes... Mas mesmo assim o capítulo continua sendo mesmo que há muito tempo atrás foi postado, apenas recomendo que leiam e comente esse capítulo, para sim entender o próximo que já estar por vim.

Boa Leitura!

**Sedução**

**Setembro de 2003**

Shoran Li era mais um empresário renomado, dono de um das maiores empresas na área financeira, lidava com câmbio, infração, alta e queda do dólar, o crescimento do euro, a oscilação da cotação do barril de petróleo pela tensão bélica no Oriente Médio e, por fim, a desvalorização do iene. E, aos trinta e nove anos, sentia-se como um moleque de dezoito, recém graduado em medicina. Não que tivesse prestado para medicina, porém, na juventude, esse fora o seu maior e abortado plano.

Era vibrante, adorava música e, antes de se casar com Tsui, era figurinha marcada em eventos sociais. Namoradas, festas em iates, paparazzi por todos os lados, dinheiro jogado pela janela e muito, mas muito tempo livre. Era de uma família rica, muito famosa no ramo das finanças cambiais, mas mesmo assim não subira na vida pelo elevador da LTDA. Sempre fizera questão de distinguir o seu trabalho do dinheiro e da influência do pai.

E, sim, aquele seu ar autônomo sempre fora um ponto de discórdia entre eles. Ser auto-suficiente e admitir isso, a ponto de não ser o sucessor direto de Massuda, fora demais para a paciência do empresário. Nas entrelinhas, uma raposa velha como o seu velho, sabia que ele, Shoran, era o único que ocuparia com êxito a presidência da tradicional consultoria financeira. Seu irmão, Kaito, não tinha dom nenhum para lidar com preços, juros ou câmbio de vários paises, preferia a divisa a ter que fazer cálculos promissores. Certamente, o clã Li não era e nunca seria uma família ordeira. Eram seres de opinião própria que não gostavam de receber críticas.

E, se tinha algo que ainda o magoava, era o fato de nunca ter se dado bem com seu pai. Hideki era um homem frio e ganancioso, queria dinheiro e mais dinheiro, que seu nome de preferência o elevasse aos céus e, se possível, até mesmo às estrelas, talvez fosse por isso que, todos os anos, milhões saíam de suas empresas diretamente para o bolso do projeto governamental de levar o primeiro japonês à Lua. Eram seres completamente opostos, heterogêneos e que nunca dariam certo juntos. Shoran trabalhava por prazer e não por dinheiro, embora já tivesse feito seu primeiro milhão há muito tempo.

Dinheiro era sinônimo de problema...

Tsui mudara da água para o vinho, agora se portava como uma dama afetada da alta sociedade de Tókio, já não era mais sua mulher, sua amante e mãe de seus quatro filhos há muito tempo. Por anos vivera um casamento feliz, ela se satisfazia em apenas ser sua mulher. Enfrentara tudo com ele, até mesmo passara fome quando ele gastara tudo para construir o seu sonho de adolescente rebelde. Na época, já tinham dois filhos ainda bebês. Fora difícil, mas hoje era rico, tão rico, que Tsui deixara de amá-lo para traí-lo com o seu dinheiro.

Dirigindo seu carro importado pelo trânsito caótico de Tókio, Shoran pensava no encontro que teria com o seu pai em menos de uma hora. Seria mais um round naquela briga interminável, entre gostar e poder. Hide era um senhor de oitenta anos, já estava na hora de se retirar da diretoria da Ltda Ryolin it finances, já não era mais um jovem. Ele, sem dúvida gritaria, mas Shoran, como filho, não desistiria fácil daquela vez! Não seria ele a substituí-lo, mas conhecia vários executivos competentes que poderiam muito bem fazer isso com dignidade e limpeza. Afinal, trabalhar naquela empresa era uma tensão. Como era famosa, sempre concorria para ganhar obras do governo, e quase sempre ganhava. Aquilo era revoltante, até mesmo parecia haver um sistema de "favorecimento explícito" entre a "It Finances" e o parlamento.

Irritado com a demora no trânsito, Shoran pegou o celular. Ligaria para a secretária de seu pai, a fim de comunicar que chegaria novamente atrasado à reunião.

-Moshi Moshi, Ltda. Ryolin it finances a sua disposição. - soou a voz rouca e sensual do outro lado da linha.

Toda vez que falava com a bela e jovem secretária de seu pai, uma corrente elétrica de desejo tomava o seu corpo com a força de um tufão. Sakura era jovem demais para ele, tinha a idade de sua filha mais nova... Era frustrante perceber que jamais daria vazão a sua paixão. Não gostava nada do roteiro capcioso de Lolita e Tiozão que aquele desejo atroz lhe passava.

-Aqui é Shoran, Sakura.

-Ah, senhor Li, estava tentando encontrá-lo há horas. -falou ela em tom aflito.

-O quê aconteceu agora? – perguntou, indócil.

-Senhor Massuda, não poderá comparecer à reunião de hoje com o conselho, pois teve que ir a seu cardiologista, e bem... bem...

A voz dela o estimulava a ponto de cometer uma loucura, como bater seu carro no poste mais próximo ou não prestar o mínimo de atenção ao que ela discorria hesitante.

-Ele deixou ordens explícitas para você comandar a reunião. - falou rapidamente para não dar margens a erros.

-O quê? Como assim, ordenou?

-Eu sei que isso é constrangedor, mas o meu papel aqui é passar recado. - com a voz arrastada, completou. – Entretanto, foi isso mesmo que ele ordenou.

Aquilo era ridículo! Era mais um plano sórdido de seu pai para manipulá-lo a fazer o que não queria. Ele sempre tinha aquelas idéias mirabolantes e absurdas, devia era dar meia volta e voltar para sua empresa. Ltda Ryolin it finances era passado e não queria assumi-la... Nem pelo bem-estar de seu pai.

-Por favor, Shoran, se não for pelo seu pai, faça então por mim, sabe o quanto ele é intolerante... e se desmarcar uma reunião do conselho sem a autorização dele, amanhã estarei no olho da rua. – implorou, nervosa.

Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome... E aquilo soou como música em seu ouvido atormentado pelos toques insistentes de buzinas naquele maldito congestionamento. Faria tudo por ela, e ela sabia disso, tanto que se utilizava disso para manter seu emprego.

-Eu o ajudo na reunião, faço tudo, menos presidi-la. – falou, acanhada com o seu silêncio. - Então, Shoran, vai me ajudar?

Era um pequeno dilema. Ajudá-la seria dar esperança infundada a seu pai de que um dia, quem sabe, à base de muita persistência, assumiria a presidência da empresa e, caso falasse um não, certamente ganharia uma inimiga pela qual sentia uma forte e inegável atração.

-Sim, Sakura, farei de tudo para estar ai em no máximo vinte minutos. -falou cansado e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado por ver que o trânsito andava.

-Muito obrigada, Senhor Li...

-Por favor, Shoran. – falou, galanteador. - Pois senhor está no céu, e eu ainda me sinto jovem.

-Claro, sen... quer dizer, Shoran. - gracejou. - Então... Até mais...

-Até mais, Sakura. - falou desligando o celular.

A jovem morena de olhos encantadoramente verdes o tinha cativado desde o princípio. Era uma atração que mexia com os seus nervos, pois o atormentava incontáveis vezes durante o dia. Enquanto dormia, comia, trabalhava ou, até mesmo, quando fazia sexo com sua esposa, pensava na estonteante secretária de seu pai. Era um vício que no começo era paixão, mas acabara virando um jogo de tara e amor.

**Porém, não era livre... **

Shoran Li sentia um calor delicioso subir sua espinha dorsal, apenas por vê-la e estar a seu lado. Ela era linda, tinha o corpo perfeito, os cabelos castanhos sedosos, e uma perna de dar inveja a qualquer modelo. Era baixinha, mas isso não tinha importância, pois seus traços quase de uma menina não transpareciam a idade que tinha. Era inteligente e perspicaz, e sabia muito bem do que falava, percebera isso na reunião em que ela dera todas as diretrizes de um contrato na ponta de sua orelha esquerda, apenas emprestara a voz para seus pensamentos brilhantes e sua mente incalculável.

-Você foi perfeita, Sakura. - elogiou minutos depois do término da reunião.

Ela corou envergonhada, era tímida e percebia isso pela forma que sempre abaixava os olhos quando o via. Era um sinal de respeito e admiração.

-Obrigada, não seria ninguém sem a preciosa experiência que ganhei observando o seu pai trabalhar.

Ele sabia disso, e sua briga com ele não foi por causa de seu talento, e sim por sua teimosia.

-Sem você, não teria conseguido fazer nada.

-Conseguiria sim, eu confio em você. - falou sorrindo quando olhava para o relógio, já passava da seis, já passava da hora de ir para casa. Não que alguém a esperasse, mas...

-Bem, vou arrumar a mesa e ir para casa. - falou ela, relaxada.

Era bom vê-la tranqüila, fora bom também tê-la só para si durante três horas, nas quais visualizara bem o seu corpo e as suas lindas e torneadas pernas. Naquele momento, não queria deixá-la ir. Porém, tinha uma festa beneficente, a qual Tsui fizera até mesmo tortura psicológica para que ele não desistisse de ir. Caso contrário, ela certamente iria ter um ataque.

Olhando para o movimento do quadril sob a saia colada no corpo, Shoran disparou, impulsivamente:

-Que tal tomarmos um café e depois jantarmos em algum restaurante? - falou quando ela pegava sua bolsa.

-Adoraria, mas... - falou ela, surpresa pelo convite. Tivera uma época que fora maluca por ele, chegara até a recortar várias reportagens nas quais ele aparecia e a colá-las na parede de seu quarto. Todavia, seduzi-lo estava fora de questão, o cara tinha uma família e uma esposa que parecia amar, além de netos.

-Já tem outro compromisso?

-Não, mas acho que você devia ir para casa ficar com a **sua esposa e com os seus filhos**.

A força do seu desejo pujante o fez mentir.

-Isso não é problema. Tsui não estará em casa hoje... e meus filhos já estão um tanto crescidinhos.

-Para os pais, os filhos sempre são crianças.

-Eu sei. - falou rindo. - Linda já tem dezoito anos, já sabe se cuidar sozinha. Então, você aceita meu convite?

Sakura apenas sorriu sedutoramente.

**Luxúria, paixão, estremecimento... Orgasmos...**

Não desgrudava os olhos dela. Era a mulher mais linda do restaurante, e sabia disso, tanto que o seduzia, a ponto de deixá-lo louco de vontade de beijar aquele lábio carnudo. Ele também sabia que era observado pelas mulheres, mas nenhuma era tão bonita quanto Sakura. Estava perdido... Estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. **E ela sabia disso**, tanto que flertava despudoradamente com ele.

-Nossa, já é tarde... – falou ela, surpresa ao constatar a hora, naquele minuto já passava da meia-noite. - Amanhã tenho que acordar cedo...

-Espera... - falou segurando a mão dela enquanto levantava da mesa. - Eu vou levá-la.

Dez minutos depois, estavam a caminho da casa de Sakura. Sentido o ritmo do coração acelerar, tinha certeza de que depois daquele dia seu relacionamento, tanto com a esposa quanto com Sakura, jamais seria o mesmo.

-Deve estar cansada.

-Não, estou agitada, se não tivesse que acordar cedo amanhã, passaria horas jantando com você... Daí poderíamos ir a uma boate, com música eletrônica, cheia de luzes e poderíamos dançar a noite inteira. - falou sensual, mandando às farpas a sensação de que estava agindo de maneira errada ao seduzi-lo. Ele já não era mais um menino, já sabia muito bem o que queria e parecia querê-la com tanta intensidade quanto ela o queria.

-Você gosta de dançar? - perguntou, sentido o corpo se eriçar de luxúria.

-Amo! É tudo na minha vida. – falou, aproximando o rosto do ouvido dele. - É minha segunda paixão...

Entrando no clima e mandando tudo para o inferno, Shoran jogou com a sedução.

-E qual é a primeira? – perguntou, roçando os lábios no rosto dela, enquanto ela tirava o casaco, ficando fácil de ver a curva torneada dos seios.

-Você... - falou com a voz rouca.

-Como?

-Você... Eu te quero. - falou beijando o pescoço dele e, em seguida, acariciando seu peito. - Quero que seja meu primeiro homem... Sei que estou agindo como uma vadia, pois você é...

-Shhh, vamos viver o momento sem culpas ou arrependimento. – falou, parando o carro na frente do prédio simples em que ela residia. - Eu também te quero... E muito.

Pegando suas mãos, Sakura o levou a caminho de seu apartamento.

**Os gritos ensurdecedores... **

**Que quero mais...**

**E mais...**

**Com mais força...**

**Com mais vontade...**

**Até gritar que sim, e não tenho culpa por te amar. **

Estava perdido naquele corpo. Nunca se sentira tão completo e satisfeito em toda a sua vida, pronto para amá-la mais uma vez. Mas não era egoísta, pensava no bem-estar dela primeiro. Ele fora o primeiro homem da vida daquela garota. Sabia que se sentia um animal orgulhoso, o que não era louvável. Afinal, ela sofrera, via isso pela pequena mancha de sangue no lençol. Devia se orgulhar de tê-la feito sentir prazer com ele...

Beijando-a no rosto, admirou o corpo nu que repousava sobre o seu. Sabia que seria difícil esquecê-la depois daquela noite... Seria impossível ignorar, e voltaria sempre a procurá-la, o que não era justo com nenhuma parte envolvida no caso. Não gostava de estar enganando a mulher, mas não pediria o divórcio apenas por aquele motivo. Sabia que estava mais do que na hora de colocar um ponto final naquele insustentável casamento de mentira. Estava cansado de ponto e vírgula.

Saindo dos braços dela, Shoran forçou a vista para olhar os ponteiros de relógio. Já passava das quatro da matina, e Tsui deveria estar ligando para a polícia a sua procura.

-Droga...

Praguejando, pegou seu celular, o qual havia desligado ao sair da empresa de seu pai. Havia cinqüenta e quatro mensagens a sua procura. Indo para o banheiro, pelo simples fato de não querer incomodar Sakura com o barulho, discou para casa.

-Papai, é você? - perguntou a voz ofegante de Linda do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, filha.

-Onde você está?

-No apartamento de um... um... amigo.

-E porque não ligou antes? – perguntou, desconfiada.

-Meu celular pifou. - mentiu pela segunda vez naquele dia. Isso já estava virando um hábito irritante, pensou mordendo os lábios.

-Ah, meu Deus... o senhor não sabe o motivo que nos fez procurá-lo tão desesperadamente. - falou ela, em sobressaltos.

-O que aconteceu Linda?

-Mamãe sofreu um acidente...

**Eu não quero sentir culpa pelo meu desejo...**

**Esse sentimento agostiniano, que cobrava valores de meu pecado...**

**Eu amo o meu corpo e tiro dele prazer da melhor forma de que se tem registro...**

**É meu corpo... apenas meu... e eu faço dele o que quiser...**

Ele fora embora sem deixar sequer um bilhete. Sentia-se um crápula por sair enquanto ela dormia. Mas Tsui precisava dele, em vinte anos de convivência, ela jamais precisou tanto dele como agora precisava. Seu estado era crítico a ponto de nem os médicos darem muitas esperanças.

Descobrira que nunca a amara, mas tinha filhos com ela e uma vida que lhe pedia seu sacrifício agora. O mesmo holocausto que ela um dia fizera em nome do seu maior sonho. Só esperava que Sakura, mesmo com o seu silêncio, compreendesse e o perdoasse...

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora:** Anna Lennox

**Créditos à ex-autora brilhante:** Camila Castle

**Beta: **Lanah

**N/A: **Donde vêm essas idéias mirabolantes? Não sei! Ao reler esse capítulo, tive a sensação de estar revivendo um fato conhecido. Acho que deve ser normal nesse período em que vivemos. Acho que darão razão a essa N/A sem sentido ao lerem o capítulo. Certo! Boa leitura! Kisus da Anna!

**Capítulo 2**

**A conseqüência...**

**2 meses depois...**

Se algum conhecido lhe tivesse alertado sobre a probabilidade de um homem maduro se aproveitar de sua inocência, a fim de conseguir apenas uma noite de sexo, não teria acreditado. Ou melhor, certamente teria mandado o individuo para um lugar nada agradável. Sim, conselho não era nada bom, mas quem disse que é altamente supérfluo para uma mente sem experiência?

Olha só para ela! Uma mulher cosmopolita, dinâmica, que se orgulhava da própria independência e aos 22 anos nada condiziam com seu pouco conhecimento com relação à espécie masculina. Olhando para o teclado do computador, segurou as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair, fazia dois meses... dois longos meses em que fora deixada sem nenhuma explicação, despedida ou, até mesmo, um agradecimento do primeiro homem carnal de sua vida.

_E o que você queria, Kinomoto?_

Café da manhã na cama após uma noitada? Carinhos e afagos após o sexo? Com certeza, não passara de mais uma garotinha na vida dele... Pegando o lenço de papel, enxugou as gotículas lacrimais que pesavam em suas íris.

Passaram-se dois meses. Ele se fora como uma miragem, um sonho erótico, um prazer insaciável. Ainda sentia o corpo tremer e as partes íntimas se umedecerem. Ainda o desejava...

**Mas ele se fora...**

**Sem nenhuma explicação...**

-Com a queda do dólar e a gradativa recuperação do iene, creio que as ações da empresa de software Maintains tendem a crescer no mercado europeu. É um programa de incrível ajuste e previsão, indispensável para a vida habitual. Prático, dinâmico e barato.

Sentada ao lado do poderoso Massuda, Sakura contemplava o seu azul através dos grandes vitrais, sem se importar muito com a análise do programático executivo. Merecia ser punida por estar pensando mais uma vez nele... Será que não havia aprendido um pouco com o erro? Droga, porque até mesmo a poluição sonora da cidade grande fazia com que ela se recordasse de seu nome. Devia ter cabeça apenas para o bendito software, logicamente, era seu dever anotar todos os pormenores da reunião e não olhar para o movimento dos veículos pela avenida mais movimentada de Tókio.

_Um carro em contra mão, uma freada brusca, um atropelamento... um corpo estendido no chão, nem mesmo a sirene das ambulâncias pareciam ter compaixão dela. Gritavam bruscamente: Eu quero Shoran... eu quero Shoran... em vez do ruído que lhe era característico. _

Desviando a cabeça da cena caótica e cotidiana que se delineava perante seus olhos, voltou-se para o jovem analista, que agora explicava como era fácil manusear o programa, com o interesse basal de conseguir mais e mais dinheiro.

-Com a conseqüente queda no poder de consumo da população mundial, adaptar-se perfeitamente ao bolso dos consumidores tanto da classe A quanto da B é necessário. As pesquisas mostram que venderá como água. - concluiu o magrelo, alto e com a ossatura parecida com a de um cavalo. - O quê acha, senhor Massuda?

O silêncio que persistira por toda a apresentação ainda reinava, ela via, na face do grande empresário, o cansaço e o desanimo. Imaginava a frustração tamanha que passava por seu peito, ao perceber que o tempo passava, deixando-o mais velho, enrugado e sem um herdeiro de seu próprio sangue. Contudo, se a face demonstrava o seu sentimento pessoal, o mesmo não podia dizer de sua mente analítica. Ele era imprevisível e sábio, mostrava que, mesmo idoso, não era fácil ser enganado.

-Embasado em que critério fez a sua análise, Petter?

-C-como assim, senhor?

-Em qual política financeira fez a sua avaliação? - repetiu serenamente, batendo com a pontinha da caneta sobre a folha em branco.

-Ora, na nossa política. Penso que a chance de um programa que substitui perfeitamente outro que custa o triplo...

-Isso me soa como similar e não como o novo. – cortou, imperioso. - Se não é novidade, não importa se o preço de tabela é menor do que o concorrente. É previsível, e, no momento, temos que focalizar o novo e não copiar um programa americano. Então, creio que ainda a empresa software Maintains tem que evoluir, caso contrário, não irei investir numa pífia imitação. – conciso, ficou de pé. – E sendo assim não há motivos para continuar com essa reunião.

Intimidador, essa era a palavra perfeita que descreveria o seu chefe com esmero e requinte. Embora se utilizasse de sinônimos, Sakura não pôde deixar de sorri. Na sua juventude, sem nenhuma sombra ou imprecisão, Massuda fora um homem bonito, e ainda era, porém, sua maior beleza residia na personalidade cogente. Não existiam semelhanças entre pai e filho, Shoran era mais alto, forte e moreno.

Droga, droga, mais uma vez pensava naquele maldito homem.

Abrindo a porta para os membros da diretoria, Sakura segurou o pequeno bloco de notas na mão desocupada. Sempre sorrindo, respondia com doçura os cumprimentos educados de cada homem que passava por ela.

-Sakura?

-Sim, senhor Massuda? – respondeu, constrangida, ao perceber que estava sozinha com o chefe na sala de reuniões.

-Necessito de apenas cinco minutos de seu tempo.

**Não sei se o odeio ou repudiou...**

**É tão confuso...**

**Sinto como se minha alma estivesse perdida na imensidão da minha iniqüidade. **

Seu chefe necessitava dela? Parecia piada! Pior, parecia piada feita para constrangê-la. Sentada na poltrona negra, fechava e abrias os punhos em uma técnica rústica que tinha objetivo de acamá-la.

Raios, ela estava calma! E como! Não era todo dia que o seu chefe ficava implorando por cinco minutos de seu tempo, mas tentava se consolar com a tépida certeza de que não era para demiti-la.

-Acha que fui muito duro com o analista da Maintains? - perguntou o ancião de costas para ela.

Surpresa com a pergunta, Sakura mordeu a língua para perguntar se aquele era realmente seu superior ou um clone dele. O verdadeiro Massuda não se interessava pela opinião alheia e, muito menos, media a sua rispidez. Fora desse jeito que ganhara e perdera várias contas de grandes e medias empresas durante toda a sua careira.

-O senhor foi como sempre foi com todos os seus clientes. Firme e forte... - não admitiria que não prestara atenção na reunião.

-Nunca temi perder uma conta, se tivesse a certeza de que o fracasso estava à espreita.

Desconfortável, mexeu o corpo, não gostava daquele tom na voz do chefe... _Era íntimo demais_.

-Senhor... sempre foi inteligente...

-É?

-Si-sim! – confirmou, erguendo o sobrolho, confusa. - É... e a sua mente é uma das dez mais brilhantes de todo o país.

-Hahaha! Você também leu aquela revistinha. - girando a poltrona de couro vermelho, o velho olhou para Sakura, sorrindo com um certo quê de carinho.

-Quem não leu, senhor?

-Sakura, se eu não a chamo por senhorita, é porque quero e espero que me trate com a mesma intimidade.

Intimidade? Deus, agora, sim, estava nervosa. E com razão, estava prestes a ser assediada sexualmente por um senhor de oitenta anos. Enfiando as unhas no braço da poltrona, suspirou fundo, tentando não encarar a face do chefe.

-Sei que é estranho, Sakura, contudo, durante todos esses anos me esforcei para nunca perder.

-E nunca perdeu, senhor...

-Massuda, por favor!

-Não me sinto bem tratando o senhor pelo seu sobrenome. – confessou, abaixando e erguendo os olhos com uma insistência irritante. - É... tão estranho. -Sim, durante todos esses anos em que substituiu a velha Hsel, jamais troquei uma palavra sequer que não fosse trabalho com você, Sakura. Compreendo o seu medo.

Será, ponderou, constrangida, voltando a mordendo os lábios com uma comissura tremenda. Se ele se importasse com o seu medo não faria tamanho mistério.

-Desculpe-me, mas não posso mentir. Estou um tanto confusa...

-Mesmo com pouca capacidade de entender a mente humana, sei que deve está se perguntando o motivo para eu pedir essa assembléia.

-Sim, estou mesmo, senhor. – respondeu, sincera, cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga.

Gargalhando, colocou meticulosamente as mãos sob queixo, apoiando-as no tampão de vidro da mesa.

-O que mais gosto em você, Sakura, é a sua lisura. E isso, para mim, é uma qualidade incomensurável. Sabia disso?

-Não...

-Sim, eu gosto de olhar para os seus olhos e ver o quão intocável pelo mundo você é.

-Desde quando foi um predicado? – perguntou, com os olhos baixos, não querendo se entregar ao pânico. Por causa de sua candura, estava ali... sendo indagada e analisada pelo seu chefe.

-É, sim, uma qualidade, e prezo isso numa pessoa. - fez uma pausa para acender o charuto. - Bem, Sakura, não quero tornar o que tenho para falar um drama, então, serei enfático e claro. Não quero que tenha dúvida ou receio, só uma pessoa que deve confiar, se não, certamente não pediria tamanha ajuda.

**Pecado... estou pagando caro pelo meu pecado... **

**... cuja face atroz e inimiga não teme em erguer o dedo e desferir o castigo...**

O carro preto esportivo parou na frente do pequeno prédio de três andares, numa das ruas mais pacatas do centro, uma área reservada para estabelecimentos comerciais e culturais de Tókio. Sakura morava ali, no último andar de um restaurante de Ramen. Um lugar simples, desprovido do luxo em que ele próprio vivia.

Naquele dia, para ser mais exato, fazia dois meses que não a via. Não era o certo, deveria ter permanecido em silêncio, deixar que ela pensasse o pior de sua pessoa. Afinal, continuava casado... e era inacessível a qualquer outra mulher, a não ser Tsui. Nem mesmo 30 dias em uma ilha paradisíaca com o cônjuge o fizera esquecer da curvas insinuantes, dos olhares ardentes, dos cabelos sedosos, do calor e maciez da pele de Sakura. Pecara por tentar dar mais uma chance à esposa, pecara por tê-la traído com uma mulher boa o suficiente para grudar em sua pele e jamais sair.

Soltando o cinto, Shoran abriu a aporta do carro e saiu, não ligando muito para os olhares curiosos que recebia. Era famigerado, então, era mais do que natural que as pessoas o reconhecessem. Assim era desde sempre... e sempre seria, de alguma forma.

Adentrando o recinto, deixou o cheiro encantador do ramen atiçar o seu apetite. Estava com fome, além do mais, ainda era cedo e tardaria para Sakura chegar. Seria uma espera silenciosa, que o levaria direto para o inferno.

**Quantas decisões ainda terei que tomar...**

**Para ser feliz...**

-Casamento?

-Sim, Sakura, após anos viúvo, resolvi que devo me casar novamente. - fitou o porta-retrato no qual a esposa figurava como modelo central. -Nessa época, Minako tinha apenas dezesseis anos e estava grávida de Shoran. Ela estava tão feliz... sempre o esperou... o meu filho, destinado a me dar orgulho, foi o único que me deu as costas.

Sakura estava sem palavras. Falar o quê, exatamente, para um homem que acabava de anunciar que ela, sim, ela, Sakura Kinomoto, era o que ele chamava de esposa perfeita. O choque era maior do que a sua vontade de chorar de raiva, ódio, humilhação.

-Desculpe-me, senhor! Mas eu não posso aceitar a sua proposta...

-Por quê? Eu não irei viver muito, então não tem o que temer, certamente não roubaria muito tempo da sua juventude.

-Isso é antitético!

-Quem se importa! Nunca dei trela para o que falam de mim e, pelo que percebi, você também não.

-Senhor, não posso simplesmente aceitar um pedido descabido desse como se fosse algo normal.

-Então, faremos um pacto nupcial, não sairá perdendo com o casamento. - usando um tom carinhoso, completou. - Você jamais será minha esposa, e sim uma filha querida, porém...

-Porém, para o resto da sociedade, serei a vadia que se aproveitou de um velho condenado à morte! Jamais terei o respeito por que tanto batalhei... Eu não preciso disso, não preciso do seu dinheiro... - ficando de pé abruptamente, Sakura cerrou os punhos. - E não preciso desse emprego. - dando as costas, Sakura se apressou em se retirar da sala.

-Mas eu preciso de você... - falou velho, colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa - Sakura, espere!

Parando, Sakura ficou de costas, deixando que as lágrimas escorressem por sua face. Preferia morrer, mas aquele homem nunca a veria chorando.

- Não pense que só você será julgada, eu também serei taxado.

-Não importa o que pensarão de você ou de mim. Eu só não quero passar por cima do que acredito.

-Sakura, possuo idade para ser seu bisavô, e, sinceramente, jamais pensei em aliciar ninfetas, no entanto, é a mulher perfeita para carregar meu filho!

**Se estou tão errada por amar...**

**Por que não sou condenada a viver na solidão...**

**Por que insiste a me manter presa a uma verdade violável...**

**É a hora de crescer e criar asas... Não posso ficar presa...**

**Não posso...**

Filho? Aquilo era pior do que um pedido de casamento. Limpando as lágrimas, Sakura voltou a olhar para o senhor idoso. Desta vez, não estava acuada, já não se importava com emprego, muito menos estava indignada. A situação era tão escabrosa que era difícil de acreditar se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo, ou se era mais uma pegadinha de sua mente.

-O senhor só pode estar brincando, não é mesmo?

-Não estou brincando, Sakura. - mostrou a poltrona em que, há minutos, estava sentada. - Sente-se, pois tenho um segredo a lhe contar.

-Não quero saber de seus segredos, Massuda.

-Mas, mesmo assim, terá que escutar. E **se** a sua resposta continuar sendo não, eu não tocarei mais no assunto e a deixarei em paz.

**Cada resposta evasiva... Cada decisão mal tomada...**

**É apenas o reflexo de quem eu sou...**

**Digo sim ou não, sempre serei a condenada por ter faltado com a verdade de meu coração...**

**Contudo, se o meu amor é pecado, é profano, é horrendo... eu já não poderia mais viver. Contudo perpetuarei minha espécie... no sangue de um predestinado bebê. **

Sakura subia pelas escadas que levavam a seu apartamento como se fugisse de mil demônios repulsivos, quando, na verdade, apenas um a perseguia... A sua maldita consciência. Como a face da besta, perfurava com as presas grandes e afiadas o seu coração.

_Meu problema é grave. E não é facilmente curado com uma simples cirurgia. Os médicos otimistas falam de um processo cirúrgico estável, mas eu sei das chances que tenho. Sou um homem inteligente... não é mesmo?_

Monstro dissimulado, ainda tinha coragem de ser cínico, mesmo brincando com os seus sentimentos. Com a sua moral e ética, que fora formada por pais severos, mas que por nenhum momento a fez ver o lado ruim da vida.

_Se não tivesse a certeza dos riscos, eu jamais pediria que se cassasse comigo. Na minha vida, sempre houve uma mulher, e quando essa se foi, jurei fidelidade eterna. Contudo, em 1970, quando meu filho negou, pela primeira, vez uma proposta de trabalho vinda de mim, tomei sábia, ou burra decisão, depende do ponto de vista, de guardar meu esperma em um banco particular do governo. Era algo novo, não tinha muita informação, entretanto, parecia ser melhor do que correr o risco de não ter um herdeiro... Apesar disso, por nenhum momento, pensei em usá-la... A não ser agora..._

E, justo ela, que nunca cogitara a maluca história, fora à escolhida. Olhando para a sua sombra, Sakura voltou-se para a janela pequena, cuja visão era detalhista, do sol se pondo no horizonte. Olhando para relógio, teve a certeza de que fora uma motorista imprudente. Era apenas 17h30min, fizera o percurso em tempo recorde.

_Não é uma proposta a ser fazer a uma dama... Eu sei muito bem disso. É um mal necessário, não quero morrer sabendo que o meu suor, minha abdicação do lar de minha amada esposa foi em vão. Seria um peso em meu leito ver que minha empresa terminou nas mãos de um executivo qualquer. _

Pousando as mãos no ventre, Sakura baixou os olhos, fixando-os nos sapatos confeccionados por sua mãe. Nascera em uma família sem luxo, porém, nunca passara necessidade. Seu pai, um trabalhador qualquer, não era um herói de contos de fadas, mas batalhava para dar a ela e aos irmãos uma condição melhor do que a dele. Fora nessa luta constante por status que ele esquecera da família, passando assim a ser apenas um "ser" que "abastecia" a casa com o seu dinheiro suado. Crescera com a certeza de que não queria ser igual a ele...

_Shoran é um caso perdido, demorei a perceber isso. Se, aos 18, ele se negou há ser meu sucessor, imagine com 40, agora que tem a sua própria empresa e é estruturado na vida. Sakura, não desejo que compartilhe a minha cama, mas sim que gere meu filho... O verdadeiro sucessor desse império!_

Mas era justamente isso que estava prestes a fazer. As lágrimas que caíam por sua face desciam com vontade própria. Não queria chorar... Fizera o que devia ser feito! E não teria mais volta...

_E sei que tem pulso firme para administrar essa empresa até que o verdadeiro herdeiro tome posse. Terá toda a assistência prescrita no contrato pré-nupcial..._

Dizer o sim, quando, na verdade, queria dizer não, era a coisa mais dolorosa de ser dita. Era passar por cima do amor próprio e tudo que cultivara como conceitos. Sua mãe morreria de vergonha quando os jornais anunciassem o seu casamento com o velho ancião poderoso... Nem mesmo a justificativa de que estava fazendo isso pela empresa, e não por ele, colava.

Ela entrara em um labirinto sem fim...

-Sakura!

_Shoran..._, sussurrou a sua mente, em sinal desordenado que passava do cérebro para coração. O barulho de seus batimentos poderia ser escutado a quilômetros. Encostou o corpo na parede velha, cuja pintura descascada sujava o seu terninho alinhado preto.

-É um prazer revê-la... - falou ele, descontraído, como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ambos, como se ele não tivesse sumido deixando-a sozinha com a dor da rejeição, com a vergonha manchada em seus lençóis.

-Não posso dizer o mesmo, senhor Li Shoran!

**Continua...**


End file.
